Businesses and individuals today rely on mobile computing products/arrangements (“MCPs”, e.g., bar code readers, PDAs, laptops, two-way pagers, mobile phones, digital cameras, mobile optical readers, vehicle radio computers (“VRCs”), etc.) in a multitude of situations ranging from basic everyday tasks to highly specialized procedures. As the virtues and benefits of utilizing MCPs continue to be realized across increasingly diverse industries, the features and capabilities of these products are expanding at a correspondingly rapid pace. In many industries, MCPs have gone from fashionable accessories to essential business components used by all levels of personnel.
In some industries, MCPs may be mounted on a vehicle or other motion based system (e.g., forklifts, cars, trucks, pallet jacks, mail trucks, hand carts, etc.). Placement of the MCP upon such vehicles may provide a user with immediate access to relevant information, such as a delivery address and/or a list of awaiting tasks. Further, the user may communicate information (e.g., a delivery confirmation, a current status of a workload, a present location, etc.) to others via the MCP. Although the placement of the MCP may be convenient in a number of respects, it may also present a potential for accidents. For example, a user/driver may be compelled to look at a display of the MCP and thus become distracted. Distractions, especially while the vehicle is in motion, may result in accidents (e.g., collisions).